Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Recently, mobile terminals may be used to interwork with a photographing device that photographs an omnidirectional image. A general camera photographs a two-dimensional image, and a 360-degree camera may photograph a sphere-shaped omnidirectional image. The photographed omnidirectional image may be transmitted to the mobile terminal and be displayed on a display.
However, the display of the mobile terminal cannot help displaying only a partial image of the omnidirectional image. Therefore, there is a problem that a user needs to touch the display several times in order to view other images than the displayed partial image.